herofandomcom-20200223-history
Romeo Conbolt
Romeo Conbolt (ロメオ・コンボルト Romeo Konboruto) is the only son of Fairy Tail's Mage, Macao Conbolt, and a Mage of theFairy Tail Guild. He is voiced by Mariya Ise in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Kayla Carlyle and Lindsay Seidel in the English version of the anime. Appearance When he first appears, Romeo is a slim child with straight, dark hair. His bangs are particularly prominent, covering part of his forehead, with some smaller strands jutting outwards from the top of his head. He has large eyes and a small, mildly round nose. Seven years later, his hair has grown longer, including the various strands, giving his hair an overall more spiked look. Romeo has gained more muscle, possessing prominent abdominal and pectoral muscles and, to a minor degree, biceps. Having joined Fairy Tail, he also sports the guild’s stamp on his left shoulder. Romeo’s first outfit consists of a dark T-shirt adorned on the front by a drawing of Nakajima, lighter-colored pleated shorts with two large pockets on the back, and simple sandals, each held up by two bands joined by a round button. After the time skip and his joining of his father's guild, Romeo switched to an attire that somewhat resembles Natsu Dragneel's, likely out of admiration for him and sadness for his supposed death. He now wears a long, dark, sleeveless open jacket with lighter-colored edges, revealing part of his muscular chest and held closed around his waist by a light sash, tied by a knot on his left hip. His legs are covered by loose, light-colored pants reaching down below his knees, paired with low, dark laced boots. Around his neck is a light scarf adorned by a wavy motif, mirroring the one which Igneel gave Natsu, but being tied on the front in a large knot. His forearms are wrapped in bandages. Personality Romeo is a kind boy who loves his father very much. He takes pride in Macao's occupation as a Mage, and makes it his childhood dream to become a Mage himself. He also greatly admires Natsu, viewing him as an older brother. After Natsu disappears together with theTeam Tenrou on Tenrou Island and is believed to be dead along with everyone else on it, Romeo becomes a sullen, cynical youth who believes his father to be a coward for doing nothing to defend their guild, and doesn't smile throughout the missing Mages' absence until they return seven years later. Having become a Mage of Fairy Tail at this point, Romeo is a proud member of the guild who tries to defend its name from anyone who insults it. Also, when he talks about or with his older guild mates, he ends their name in Nii or Nee. Magic and Abilities Rainbow Fire: Romeo can use this type of Fire Magic, which allows him to create different-colored flames for different effects. * Blue Fire: A spell in which Romeo creates a blue-colored flame with cold properties. * Yellow Fire: A spell in which Romeo creates a yellow-colored flame hovering on his palm. This flame apparently gives off a strange smell. * Rainbow Fire: A spell where Romeo combines the different "colors" of his Rainbow Fire Magic into one, alleged, "deadliest flame". Upon hitting its target, the spell causes an explosion. Purple Flare: Romeo is able to use this variation of Fire Magic, like his father he can create and manipulate purple flame, that cannot be extinguished by wind or water. He usually conjures it through his arms or the palm of his hands. * Purple Net: Romeo throws a ball of purple fire at his opponents, which forms a net that can immobilize the target. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Romeo also revealed some melee skills. He usually strikes with hands, at least - the legs. He is able to do some acrobatics, such as somersaults, evading attacks, owing to the reaction, as in the situation with Dan Straight. His blows are usually enhanced by Fire Magic, apparently making them stronger. Navigation Category:Fairy Tail Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Kids Category:Elementals Category:Summoners Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Category:Cartoon Heroes